


Sometime Around Midnight

by katwalke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Maya Vie Lives, Multi, Songfic, Wells Jaha Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwalke/pseuds/katwalke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic inspired by Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event. Give it a listen.</p>
<p>He sees a flash of unruly blonde curls from the dancing crowd in front of the little stage. It reminds him of similar blonde unruly curls that used to fan over his pillows. Similar blonde unruly curls that used to glow when the sun hit just right. Similar blonde unruly curls that smelled of honeysuckle and oranges. It’s been six months, he shouldn’t have an ache in his chest whenever he thinks of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event inspired this. Right now, it is a one-shot. Happy reading.  
> oh and the ## means flashback time!

Bellamy was leaning against the sticky wooden bar at O’Connell’s. The one right on the corner of King Street and Union. The old-Irish pub had charm and history. O’Connell’s has been their favorite bar since he moved to Alexandria, the little town on the other side of the river across from Washington DC. This bar was historic to them, they came here so often that they had a booth reserved just for them. With a plaque and everything, the owner only did that because she said they contribute to most of the bar’s profits. He met most of his friends there. Although Miller was his roommate at Georgetown, he met Raven at a party, and Octavia, well he has obviously known her for 23 years being his sister and all. Bellamy became friends with Murphy after they got into a bar fight at O’Connell’s. Monty and Jasper were introduced to him over the loud music coming from the band they “managed” whom included Lincoln, the guy his sister fell head over heels for and Maya, Jasper's timid girlfriend with a voice of gold. Raven finally announced that Wells was her boyfriend a while after the whole “Finn Fiasco” in that very booth. This bar may not have been where they all met, but it is legendary to them. It is a place of the best and maybe the worst memories. But that’s a story for another time.

Bellamy was occasionally sipping his 5th beer while he scanned the different clustered groups of people. Friday nights were always busier than most. People trying to escape the week, forget about their responsibilities, or just simply to forget. That is exactly what Bellamy was doing.

It was sometime around midnight, the bar lights were dim but casts the perfect luminosity over the place, lighting up people’s faces with the same effect of firelight. Lincoln and Maya’s band, the Grounders, are playing some song about forgetting yourself for a while, a melancholy soundtrack that fits right in with his mood.

He sees a flash of unruly blonde curls from the dancing crowd in front of the little stage. It reminds him of similar blonde unruly curls that used to fan over his pillows. Similar blonde unruly curls that used to glow when the sun hit just right. Similar blonde unruly curls that smelled of honeysuckle and oranges. It’s been six months, he shouldn’t have an ache in his chest whenever he thinks of her.

Bellamy takes out his phone and brings up his favorite picture of her. Of course he couldn’t bring himself to delete a single one. In the picture she isn’t looking at the camera, it’s perfectly candid. She was laughing and looking down while the sun was setting behind her. He remembers this day, a summer afternoon on a boat out on the Potomac with all the people he loved. That memory made him think of how lucky he was, how in love he was. Key word: _Was_ because he made the biggest mistake of his life.

He swears the blonde girl is _her_. Bellamy watches her laughing and turning, holding her drink loosely in her hand perhaps not caring if it spilled. She most likely didn’t buy it herself. The room is suddenly spinning when she looks right at him. She’s a vision. The white dress she’s wearing makes her look like an angel. The lights of the bar illuminating her just enough to make her not seem real. Bellamy puts his beer down and takes a few steps forward not losing eye contact with her for one second. Everyone dances around her as she stands still in the middle of the crowd. She looks as beautiful as ever, perhaps even more so if possible. Bellamy can’t take another step. What does he do? What does he say? It’s been six months since the last time he’s seen her and it was all his fault. With all his inner musings he didn’t notice her walk up to him, only a few inches away.

“Hello, Bellamy.” She says in that raspy voice he dreamt about every night since she left.

“Clarke...” He whispers, almost like a prayer. He doesn’t say it too loud, afraid she’ll disappear like some horrible dream.

“It’s been a while. How are you?” The corners of her perfect mouth curl in to a polite smile with a smirk hidden underneath. She tilts her head to the side as she looks up at him. She knows what she doing to him right now.

He can smell her perfume, the soft, earthy, sexy sent that he’s missed so much. Bellamy’s emotions change and all the memories come rushing in like feral waves to his mind. He can see her lying naked in his arms. The curl of their bodies like two perfect circles entwined.

Bellamy notices Clarke soulful blue eyes dim a little when she looks into his warm brown ones. Clarke closes her eyes to avoid his gaze, not wanting to fall back into their old patterns. Clarke takes a deep breath and inhales his cologne, the same type she got him their second Christmas together when they were still just friends. #(flashback)#  _When Bellamy opened his terribly wrapped gift she said: “It’s time to stop wearing that Axe shit, Bellamy. You’re a man. Besides when you wear this cologne every woman in a 10 foot radius will fall instantly in love with you.” He looks down to hide his smile, but when he meets Clarke’s eyes from underneath his lashes he quietly asked: “Every woman?” with another question hidden underneath “You?” There was about 10 seconds of eye contact before she realized that they just had a moment._ ## That this was the first time that she noticed that Bellamy could think of her as more than a friend. Clarke thinks back to her naivety and now remembers that as the moment when she entered dangerous territory.

Back in the present, feeling the pang of bittersweet memories, Clarke reaches up and lightly touches Bellamy’s cheek. Bellamy closes his eyes and leans into her cool hand, relishing her touch. Clarke finally thought she was over him, spending six months in another country made her temporarily forget. She thought she could come to their favorite bar, not caring if she sees him or not. Boy was Clarke wrong. Every emotion that she had ever felt towards him simmered just below the surface. Love, familiarity, friendship, sadness, hopelessness, anger, hatred.

Clarke lifted herself on her tip toes to kiss his other cheek. She murmurs in his ear. “Goodbye, Bellamy.” He could feel the warm tear that escaped from her eyes on his cheek. Clarke slowly slipped away. Walking backward, taking Bellamy in one last time before turning her back to him.

Bellamy wanted to stop her. He wanted to say something. He wanted to scream and cry and beg her to stay, to forgive him. All he could do was watch her disappear into the crowd. Bellamy stood there for a good two minutes feeling his head get fuzzier as the alcohol took effect. A dry lump formed in his throat as his he felt the loss of Clarke leaving all over again.

Miller walks up from behind him and clasps a hand on his shoulder. “Hey man, Monty says he knows a girl who would be perfect for you and it just so happens that she’s here tonight. You got to get back on the horse sometime, Bellamy.” After no response, Miller turns Bellamy toward him and takes in Bellamy’s pale wounded face. “Whoa Bellamy, are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Bellamy swallowed hard. “I did.” He mumbles.

Bellamy starts to frantically look around the bar for Clarke. He needs to see her. He needs to see her again. Forever. He vows right then and there that he will never let Clarke out of his sight, out of his arms ever again. She was his everything, his soulmate and he let her go. He did that. He broke her heart and then broke it all over again. Bellamy will never forget the look on Clarke’s face when he said he never wanted to see her again. He will never forget the look on her face when she walked in on him fucking a random girl a week later when Clarke came back to pick up her stuff. Bellamy had been drinking that day in anticipation of seeing Clarke again. He was fully aware when she would stop by. Bellamy wanted to hurt her. He seemed to accomplish just that and regretted every second of it after.

Bellamy finally sees her by the door. Wrapped around the arm of someone he doesn’t know. But she makes sure Bellamy saw her before she looks right at him and bolts.  
As Bellamy watches Clarke walk out the door with the handsome man his blood starts to boil. His stomach is in ropes. Seeing her again made him realize how he’s still madly, deeply in love with her. And watching her leave with that man made Bellamy livid. He pushed past Miller and ran for the door.

Bellamy walks under the streetlights, looking for any sign of Clarke. He’s desperate now. Bellamy doesn’t want to find her, he needs to find her. He’s too drunk to notice that everyone is staring at him. But he doesn’t care what he looks like. His world is falling around him. He had a girlfriend now, he never thought he’d see Clarke again. He should not be running after her. She hurt him, broke his heart into a million pieces. Bellamy is starting to lose control, his coordination starts to disappear and his unheard pleas for Clarke to come back starts to slur. He stumbles down the street, faintly hearing Miller shout his name over and over again.

He just has to see her again. He just has to see her. He just has to see her. He just has to see her and knows that she’ll break him in two.


	2. Princess Barbie meets Marilyn Monroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all began. Its about 4 years before the previous chapter. This chapter is kind of a filler to set up how they meet and the history with Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning quite a bit of cursing.  
> Ages:  
> Raven=22  
> Bellamy=23  
> Clarke=21  
> Murphy=21  
> Miller=21  
> Octavia=19

Raven rages into the bar like a hurricane. She looks like she was about to cry or ready to murder someone. Raven picks up Murphy’s glass of whiskey out of his hand, downs it, and slams the glass on the counter. 

“I’m going to kill her.” She growls through her teeth. 

“You’re buying me another. Completely uncalled for, stealing a man’s drink.” Murphy ignores her mood to call down Indra, the bartender and owner. 

“Raven what happened? Whose body do we have to bury?” Octavia casually says then takes a sip from her water. She’s only allowed in O’Connell’s because Indra has known them since they moved to Alexandria three years ago after their mom died. Even though she is 19, Indra lets her come and hang out, quote ‘only if Bellamy is here and only if I get to smell your drink whenever I want to.’ Unquote.

“I don’t know who this blonde bimbo bitch is, but she is dead. I promise you.” She slumps into the booth closest to Miller. “All this time he- You know I thought I was going to marry him?” Raven looks down at her lap to try to hide her teary eyes.

“Are you talking about Finn?” Miller asks.

“Whoa, wait. What did he do?” Bellamy starts to get offensive, his fist forming into balls at his sides.

“He has been cheating on me! That motherfucking dick! God, and you should have seen her! Perfect fucking body! Perfect fucking hair! She’s a 10- no like an 11. Princess Barbie meets Marilyn Monroe.” Raven sighs. “I asked him how long this has been happening and he said it started after I left for the NASA training 11 fucking months ago! I come home a few days early to find my loving boyfriend fucking another woman! Goddamn I need another drink!” Any sadness Raven had transformed into anger. She had time to cry alone in the shower later, but now she wanted to get hammered and kill a bitch.

“Raven, what do you want us to do? Say the word and they’re gone.” Bellamy puts his hand over hers in a reassuring way.

“Just buy a girl a drink would ya?” It was a sad smile. Heartbreaking. Finn was all she had after her mom died, he is- was- the last of her family. They’ve been together since she was 16 and have been friends years before that. How could he do this to her? Didn’t he feel the same all-consuming love she did for him? One drink after another all of her questions and sadness and anger slowly blurred away and she danced to the thumping music with Bellamy.

______________________________________________________________________________

Bellamy could feel the warmth on his face and the pounding in his head. Ah, yes Raven’s impromptu Fuck You Finn party. He has a hazy memory of burning Finn’s things in a trashcan after he and Raven left the bar. Bellamy is in desperate need of coffee and something greasy, preferably bacon.

Speaking of Raven… he looks over and there she is. Sleeping soundly on her stomach. Naked. Great. 

He slowly gets out of her bed trying not to wake her. Hopefully he can leave quietly and she will just think she had a one night stand with some jerk who left before she woke up. Hopefully Bellamy can pretend like this never happened. All he remembers is ripping clothes off, hard kissing with teeth knocking together, flesh against flesh, and an angry pace. 

“Bellamy?” He hears Raven grumble into her pillow. “Let’s forget this ever happened.”

“Oh Thank God, Rae. I hope things aren’t awkward.” Bellamy lets out the breath he was holding. 

Raven turns halfway around and props herself on her elbow. “Only if you make it awkward. Now, do your lover a favor and make some coffee and take some aspirin out before you leave?” Her hair is mussed and her eyes were sleepy. She gives a small smirk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks after the Finn Fiasco, as Raven now calls it, things are back to normal. Raven is less murderous and sad. She and Bellamy went through their awkward phase, but it ended quickly when she threatened him to stop. 

They were at O’Connell’s like every other Friday night. Miller, Murphy, and Bellamy are at the bar already waiting on Raven.

Murphy looks down at his phone. “It’s been 30 fucking minutes since she said she’d be here. I swear to God she is always late. I think it’s her ‘I’m better than you’ attitude that makes her think it is no big deal.” Just when he said that Raven slithered up next to him in the booth.

“It’s because I’m actually better than you, Murphy. I will do what I please, especially if it is being ’30 fucking minutes late.” Raven mimics his voice. “For your information, I was late because I was trying to chide my new best friend to come out with me tonight.”

Murphy looks around and noticed no one was with her. “Yeah, I wouldn’t want to come out with you either.”

“Love you too, Murph.” Raven says as she punches him the arm. Murphy glares at her and rubs his arm. “No she’s here. She just went to the bathroom. When she comes out, everyone be nice. I want her to like us because she is just about the coolest person I ever met.” 

Miller and Bellamy scoff at her last comment and Murphy simply says “Hey, I resent that. I’m the coolest one here.”

“Sure you are buddy.” Miller says.

“Clarke!” Raven shouts. Bellamy turns around to look at the girl Raven was calling over. It was a short girl. Shorter than Bellamy by almost 9 inches. She was wearing a low cut black tank top that showed her full cleavage. Her skinny jeans are tight around her legs. But, her face, is so beautiful. Her skin is milky and smooth with one freckle above the left side of her full lips. Her eyes are a clear blue, reflective and expressive. She has golden hair that was frizzed and wavy, just brushing against her shoulders. 

“So guys, this is Clarke! She is a Scorpio, has a secret obsession with peanut butter, likes dogs, and is newly single!” 

“Hey, I’m Clarke Griffin.” She shakes each of their hands. “And Raven, I have told you none of that…How? It’s a little creepy, honestly.” Raven gives her a mysterious smirk and shrugs her shoulders. 

After Clarke’s introduction there is an awkward silence that Miller fills. “So, uh, Clarke do you go to school?”

“Yeah. Yes. I go to American University. I study Art History.” Right as she said American University Raven, Bellamy, and Miller groan. “I’m guessing you guys don’t?”

“Nope Grey and Blue for life! Go Bulldogs!” Bellamy shouts as he high fives Miller. There are a few cheers from strangers in the bar.

“As you know I major in Engineering. Miller is studying Sociology and Bellamy is getting his doctorate in History. The Classics. What a nerd, am I right? We all go to Georgetown.” 

“And what do you do?” Clarke directs her question to Murphy who gives her a smirk.

“Mostly legal things.” Murphy responds nonchalantly. 

“Actually he goes to Virginia State for Social Work. He works in the city with at-risk kids as a volunteer.” Miller informs Clarke.

“Miller you’re ruining my cred. I want to look cool in front of the pretty lady.” Murphy rolls his blue eyes.

“Well, if it is any consolation, I think you’re super cool. Girls like boys who are softies.” Clarke laughs as his frown. “I am in desperate need of a drink.” She declares and gets up from her spot next to Raven and goes to bar to flag down Lexa, the bartender.

Clarke came back with her drink in hand and reclaimed her spot next to Raven in the long booth.

“So guys-” Raven turns to Clarke, “Is it okay if I tell them?” Clarke sighs and nods. “Okay. So guys, Clarke was the girl Finn cheated in me with.” There was a chorus of “Whats?” from the boys. “No. don’t be mad at her. Finn fucked her over as much as he did me.”

“Literally” Bellamy says under his breath. Raven kicks him from under the table and Clarke gives him an angry look.

“Just hear her out. Tell them, Clarke.” 

“So, I was in the library at AU and he said something about the book I was reading, he asked me out for coffee and I said yes. It all moved so fast and the next thing I knew a couple months later he said he loved me and wanted to get married after we graduate.” Clarke stirs her Jack and Coke with her finger and looks down sadly. “He met my mom, who loved him by the way. I let myself fall in love with him.”

“It’s okay babe. His fucking loss. We’re awesome.” Raven puts her arm around Clarke.

“Anyway, we just came back from a rather romantic date and we were in the middle of… well Raven walked in and all Finn could say was “Raven! I thought you were coming home next Friday.” He finally told me that Raven was his girlfriend. I put on my clothes and punched him in his pretty fucking face before I left.” 

“Ha I wish I was the one to punch him in the face!” Raven laughs out loud. Her laugh is loud and contagious, filling up the whole bar. 

“Well, that was a nice story, Princess. moving on from cheating bastards… I propose shots? Whose in?” Bellamy suggests and gets up to buy them.

With a tray of tequila shots on the table, everyone takes one in their hand and raises them when Clarke does. “To new friends and cheating bastards!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me you want more, I write more?


End file.
